


Inktober 2019

by infinityennis



Category: Inktober - Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityennis/pseuds/infinityennis





	Inktober 2019

Despite being crowded and noisy, Bethany couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised to find out the ladies' bathroom located on the fourth story of the mall was completely empty. 

The restroom was well lit and the mirrors reflected it annoyingly. "No selfies must be taken here" she thought before choosing a random stall and entering it. 

And yet, was the stall truly picked at random? One could argue that this particular stall was the closest to the door she came from, or that it was the cleanest looking one (even if all of them seemed clean enough)... but none of those things would really matter. The only important fact is that someone dropped a particular possession on the ceramic tiles covering the floor, as Bethany was about to find out as soon as she was done stabbing her stomach.

Pressing down on it with her finger, Beth removed the insulin pen from herself and carefully stored it, only glancing at the floor as she picked up her handbag, ready to walk out. At first she didn't notice it, but laying down next to her foot was a contraption that at first glance seemed to be some sort of bug, or maybe a tiny part of the door that had been chipped away. Thus it was almost a miracle that she actually bent down to get a closer look at it. It was of course none of the former.

She picked up the weird looking thing, more like a bottle cap with a tiny card sticked on top of it, and put it in her purse absentmindedly, only thinking about giving it a closer look in the safety of her own home.

But she wasn't home just yet, in fact she was very busy trying to navigate the staircases of the shopping' without getting stepped on or shoved by any one of the possibly thousands of bargain seeking machines currently attacking the stores with all of their money. She on the other hand came in just to use the ATM and inject her insulin. But some shop caught her eye, as shops tend to do, and quickly she found herself not swimming against the tide, but with it, flowing from shop to shop browsing everything from dresses to pans to secondhand books. 

Before she realized it, five hours had passed and it was already dark outside. Thoughts of calling a cab crossed her mind, but she simply had no money for such a thing. While considering her options she kept walking alongside the sea of people and landed on a gadgets shop this time, not that she was aware of her surroundings. Perhaps this was why she didn't realize how the crowd was steadily growing taller, which meant the people around her just happened to be so. She also failed to notice a very specific girl who had been tailing her for the last 30 minutes or so, busily clicking at her phone as she was. 

Gadgets became laser-tag. Laser-tag became massages. Massages became a staircase. And the staircase? It became a dead end, which only then snapped her out of her reverie and made her notice the fact that the 10-or-so people still surrounding her did not intend to window-shop with her.

All it took was a noise, more of confusion than outright fear. Had she realized sooner that the tiny thing in her purse was beeping intently she could have avoided being kidnapped, drugged and everything that came after.

As for the girl behind her, she could only curse herself for her failure. The ring had claimed yet another victim.


End file.
